Part. I: Legend Rider Stage
is the first installment of ''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm. Similar to Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls! before it, it showcases the Rider Gashat based on Ex-Aid's Kamen Rider predecessors. Synopsis to be added Plot At Genm Corp., CEO Kuroto Dan looks over the first thirteen Heisei Rider Gashats. Turning to his Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing machine, Dan presents the next three Rider Gashats which are completed by it as he enthusiastically announces to himself that he now holds a complete collection of Gashats with the power of Legends. Having been instructed by the CEO to return the Kaigan Ghost Gashat he used in the recent incident with Dr. Pac-Man, Emu Hojo is heading to Genm Corp. with Asuna Karino when they are confronted by a Collabos Bugster. Using the Kaigan Ghost Gashat on hand to fight using Takeru Tenkuji's strength in the form of Ghost Gamer, Ex-Aid engages the Bugster but is quickly beaten back. Dan then arrives; observing that the Bugster is empowered with the Proto Gekitotsu Robots Gashat, the same Gashat that Dr Pac-Man stole, Dan instructs Emu to retrieve it. Opening a briefcase containing the Legend Rider Gashats, Dan throws the Full Throttle Drive to Ex-Aid, allowing him to assume a Gamer form based on the passionate detective Kamen Rider Drive. Dan reveals that he had been secretly gathering data from the Kamen Riders' battle with Dr. Pac-Man, hoping that these newly created Gashats will be of use to Emu. As intended, Ex-Aid is able to quickly turn the tide in this new form and successfully disarm the Bugster with Drive's Critical Strike, retrieving the Proto Gekitotsu Robots Gashat which he hands to Dan whom he thanks while the CEO notes the result is all thanks to his skill as a genius gamer. Before Ex-Aid can proceed to finish the Bugster however, it switches to Giri Giri Chambara and makes a strike at Dan before Ex-Aid gets him off. Ruffled but well, Dan appropriately provides Ex-Aid with the Toukenden Gaim Gashat to match the now katana-wielding Bugster. Switching to the Gamer of the Sengoku-themed warrior Kamen Rider Gaim, Ex-Aid meets the Collabos Bugster in a sword battle. Meanwhile, while admiring Ex-Aid's performance, Asuna realizes that Dan has gone. Unbeknownst to Asuna, Dan has left the scene to enter the last phase of Legend Rider data collection personally as he uses the Magic The Wizard Gashat to assume the Gamer form of Kamen Rider Wizard. Neutralizing the Collabos Bugster with Gaim's Critical Finish, Ex-Aid is confronted by Genm as he appears to claim the Proto Giri Giri Chambara Gashat personally. Recognizing the Wizard Gamer as the "Black Ex-Aid", Ex-Aid is swiftly outmatched before being forced out of his transformation by Wizard's Critical Strike. Reverting to his default Action Gamer, Genm recovers the three Rider Gashats that Emu has just used. Announcing that he has collected all the data he needs, Genm uses the power of the Legend Rider Gashats to complete his Ganbarizing Gashat. Using the blank Collabos Bugster as a conduit to harness the power of Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing, a game Emu is unfamiliar with, Genm brings forth manifestations of Kamen Riders Double, OOO and Fourze. Advancing on Emu, the three Riders are held off by the sudden appearance of Dr. Pac-Man, coming as a shock to both Emu and Genm as he presents his own three Bandai Namco Gashats. Characters Kamen Riders Legend Riders Allies *Asuna Karino Villains *Collabos Bugster Other characters Cast * : * : * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 2: *Kamen Rider Genm Level 2: *Collabos Bugsters: *Dr. Pac-Man: ? *Kamen Rider Double: ? *Kamen Rider OOO: ? *Kamen Rider Fourze: ? Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Kaigan Ghost, Full Throttle Drive, Toukenden Gaim **Genm ***Magic The Wizard, Proto Mighty Action X **Collabos Bugster ***Proto Gekitotsu Robots, Proto Giri Giri Chambara, Ganbarizing *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Ghost Gamer Level 2, Drive Gamer Level 2, Gaim Gamer Level 2 **Genm ***Wizard Gamer Level 1, Wizard Gamer Level 2, Action Gamer Level 2 Energy Items *'Energy Items Used:' **Unused ***Speeding-Up, Iron-Body, Instigate, High-Jump, Muscular, Recover, Invisible, Confusion, Emission, Separation Errors *Just before Ex-Aid Drive Gamer Level 2 is about to activate his Critical Strike, his suit actor seems to fumble with the Gashat, pushing it to angle sideways into the Level 3 slot's space instead of grabbing it. Perhaps he remembered he needed to toss away the Handle-Ken first and so stopped mid-action, leaving the Gashat sitting loose in the Gamer Driver. *Despite being shown to be bleeding, there is no blood trail left from where Kuroto was standing, nor any trace of blood on his hands (he did briefly touch the cut). *When Genm Wizard Gamer Level 2 activates his Critical Strike, he doesn't press the Kimewaza Slot Holder button the second time. *The image that appears from the Gamer Driver when Ex-Aid Drive Gamer Level 2 switched to Gaim Gamer Level 2 is blue, instead of orange like it is in the toy. *Kuroto claims to have recorded the data to make the Full Throttle Drive, Toukenden Gaim, and Magic the Wizard Gashats by observing Drive, Gaim, and Wizard battle. How Kuroto was able to do this when the Riders were sent into different Game Areas and were presumably fighting around the same time is unknown. **Then again, how he gained any data on any of the preceding 13 Heisei Riders is never stated. *A crewman can be seen when we see a close-up of the back of Ex-Aid Drive Gamer. Notes *'Closing Screen': **Text Color: Purple *'Count at episode end' **'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': Mighty Action X, Gekitotsu Robots, Drago Knight Hunter Z **'Gashats in Genm's possession': Proto Mighty Action X, Proto Taddle Quest, Proto Bang Bang Shooting, Proto Bakusou Bike, Proto Gekitotsu Robots, Proto DoReMiFa Beat, Proto Giri Giri Chambara, Proto Jet Combat, Proto Shakariki Sports, Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z, Shakariki Sports, Adventure Guy Kuuga, Agito of the Sun, Mirror Labryinth Ryuki, Moshi Moshi Faiz, King of Poker Blade, Taiko Master Hibiki, Insect Wars Kabuto, Time Express Den-O, DokiDoki Makai Castle Kiva, Barcode Warrior Decade, Detective Double, Jungle OOO, Space Galaxy Fourze, Magic The Wizard, Toukenden Gaim, Full Throttle Drive, Kaigan Ghost, Ganbarizing **'Gashats in Dr. Pac-Man's possession': Pac Adventure, Famista, Xevious *The "Next Time" screen for this episode has Genm and Ex-Aid swap places. *When Kuroto transforms into Wizard Gamer Level 1, it just shows his normal Action Gamer Level 1 with Wizard's face added on over his with CGI. *Genm using Wizard's Gashat reflects Wizard briefly pretending to be evil in the preceding movie. *The fight between Ex-Aid Gaim Gamer and Genm Wizard Gamer echoes Kamen Rider Taisen where Gaim himself fought Kamen Rider Fifteen Wizard Arms. *This is the only time Emu transforms directly into Ex-Aid Ghost Gamer Level 2 (although Level 1 is briefly seen). **For Drive Gamer and Gaim Gamer, Ex-Aid transforms directly into their Level 2 forms, skipping the Level 1 transformation altogether. *Ex-Aid uses the same Legend Rider forms against the Collabos Bugster's forms as the Riders who fought those using the corresponding Proto Gashats during Heisei Generations (Drive vs. Proto Gekitotsu Robots and Gaim vs. Proto Giri Giri Chambara). *Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z is the only Proto Gashat featured in Heisei Generations to not also be featured in this special. *The opening scene shows an arcade machine for Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing in Kuroto Dan's office. This is the first time a video game made for the Kamen Rider series has been directly referenced within the main Kamen Rider universe itself, excluding the post-credit scene in Kamen Rider The Next. *Kamen Rider Double's suit in this episode appears to be slightly worn out around the thigh area. This damage can also be seen and originates from it's previous appearances in Kamen Rider Taisen and Super Hero Taisen GP. **It should be noted however, that the suit used here and in these preceeding events is the action suit with flexible fabric around the waistline which was used in W's fight scenes that has commonly been used for Double's returns since W ended, and is not the one with hard Inflexible sides used in W's promotional material and some of the stationary shots that hasn't and cannot be used for action scenes. DVD release The complete Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm was released to DVD on April 17, 2017, exclusively featuring Part. III: Final Legend Stage. External links *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aCNLBF8fiCg Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm - Part. I: Legend Rider Stage] on TOEI Tokusatsu Youtube Official Category:Web series episodes Category:Crossovers